slades apprentice
by fears-and-expectations
Summary: this is what i think should have happened in the apprentice episodes for teen titans.its not done yet so dont get your hopes up
1. Chapter 1

Robin stood in the middle of a light . he had no choice, it had seamed like hours on end, but it was only a couple of minutes that passed. he hated Slade more than death itself. he had taken him from his family,and most of all,his friends. As far as Robin was concerned,Slade was a (Insert a word or two of your choice here).

"I need you to do a job for me Robin."Slade said thru the darkness."Wayne industries, Im sure you know where that is."Slade smirked.

"Thats none of your concern ,Slade."Robin knew Slade heard him. he knew just about everything but Robins favorite color.

"Ow, dear child, I do believe it is,I need you to steal a protoplasmic microchip,I will tell you the rest once you get to Wayne industries."Slade said as he turned around to his computer."ow and if the titans come, destroy them."

Robin turned and headed for his bike, feeling ashamed,aggravated,and hated Slade for making him do this. If it weren't for him,Robin would be with his friends,laughing and talking until nighttime came. he missed the days where he could sit down with starfire and talk for hours. The Farris wheel where they watched the fourth of July. he got onto his bike and took off toward his fathers work.

~time skip~

Robin grabbed the microchip and headed for the door. he didnt even have to break in. Wayne industries was having a fall break so no one was there. He smiled as he passed Bruce's office, remembering how he used to make Robin go to meetings with him. he hated to admit it,but he missed Bruce.

"Excellent Robin, You are getting better at every turn. Sound the alarm."Slade said through Robins ear piece.

Robin said nothing but sounded the alarm,which caused him to run to the went thru the ventilation system until he hit the room . he hopped out to find the 4 remaining titans waiting for him.

"Finish them Robin, or i will." Slade said.

"Robin we don't wanna to fight, only to help. we know about the probes, we only want to help." Cyborg said.

"Not a word Robin."Slade said thru his earpiece.

"Robin,can you speak?"Raven said in a whisper.

"Wheres starfire? I need to talk to-"Robin started but was cut off by screaming from his friends. the probes were activated.

"You said-"Robin said into his earpiece.

"I said not a word. you disobeyed me Robin,Fight with everything you got. that's the only way to save them."Slade said. Robin was so scared and mad, he crushed his earpiece to dust.

Robin shot at his friends,and ran for a while,until finding his bike in a nearby got on,Hoping to never return.


	2. Chapter 2

Batman slipped effortlessly into the cold winters air, blending in with the shadows of jump city. With some help from a few friends, he had found out where his son was. He stopped when he heard a cry in looked around to find an abandoned warehouse around the corner. he heard the sound again. it sounded like a cry but also a scream. Batman shuttered at the sound,remembering old memories.

~flashback~

"Dont do this Joker!" Batman shouted at the madman. he had little 13 year old Robin held hostage,Beaten and tired, Robin lay against a dark wall, unconscious.

"I already did,Batfake!" Joker took out a plastic-looking gun and held it to Robins unconscious body. the next thing Batman knew,Robin was in the hospital, bleeding to death.

~end of flashback~

Batman shook his head. This was nothing like that. Robin had robbed his father. He had robbed the man who had raised him since he was 7, after the accident with his real parents.

The reason Batman was here tonight, was to save his son. he knew Robin wouldn't do this on his own. what mostly surprised Batman was Robins new costume,orange and black.

Batman looked through a window of the old warehouse to see Robin, his Robin, on the floor. behind him were four scanners shaped like people.

"You'll wish you hadn't done that."Slade sneered,staring at Robin.

"I only wish I'd done it sooner!" Robin said through his teeth. he knew only rage could make this happen. Robin only got mad at people for one thing and one thing only :

hurting people he cared about.

Slade launched himself at Robin full speed,hitting Robin. Slade grabbed Robins hair and threw his body to the ground,making Robin yell out in pain.

"I made you my apprentice, all my knowledge,all my power, all for you. Slade sneered in Robins ear,making Robin mutter something." But all you care about are your worthless, little friends!" Slade backed off of Robin,sending him to the ground.

Batman could feel the rage filling him up inside. He would do the original stunts. hit the guy upside the head,sending him to the hospital. he would get Robin out of here, to never return.

"Perhaps, the titans are too much of a distraction, i should get rid of them."Slade said, looking at his computers.

Robin looked at the computers, then at the knew Robin was broken,Broken into little tiny peaces...

then Robin said something Batman wouldn't have heard even in his dreams.

"No,don't, ill do whatever you say."Robin muttered,looking at Slade with hatred and coldness.

"That's my boy,and for now on, I'd like you to call me master..."

~to be continued~


	3. Chapter 3

"When i heard of you on the news, i thought you were a genius, but now i see you are crazier than me!"

"Will you join me then,Jack?" Slade said, hoping it was a yes, his apprentice wasn't controlled enough to be alone,let alone in the same room as Slade.

"Sure my boy! Ill be right over."

Slade nodded and hung up the phone. He looked around his office, hoping to find some answers. then he heard footsteps coming from the hall.

"Robin,come here."Slade rasped.

Robin entered the doorway,looking p*ssed off as usual.

"What do you want 'master' " Robin said through his teeth. He hated Slade more than death itself.

"You will be packing your things, we are going to Gotham to do some business."Slade said,looking down at his files.

"I'm not going to Gotham,Slade."Robin said,turning around. his past was in Gotham,he never wanted to go back.

"Yes you are, or are your friends not that important to you?" Slade said, aggravated.

"Ill go get my things."Robin said as he left the room.

minutes later,a purple car pulled up out of the darkness. Robin and Slade walked outside to see who it was, Making Robin scream bloody murder.

"JOKER!"Robin screamed


End file.
